


I regali di Natale

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Angel Heart, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, One Shot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Erano passati ormai mesi dal matrimonio di Miki e Umi, dal giorno in cui lui le aveva detto che sarebbe vissuto per la donna che amava e da cui voleva essere riamato,   quasi sei mesi dal giorno in cui le aveva fatto credere di aver afferrato parte del bouquet… e cosa era cambiato esattamente in quei sei mesi?Nulla.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 1





	I regali di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccolo qui, il mio personalissimo regalo di Natale per il meraviglioso fandom di City Hunter, una one-shot ispirata al Canto Di Natale di Dickens, che è palesemente influenzata dagli episodi natalizi di City Hunter (di cui i più accaniti fan potrebbero riconoscere parzialmente i dialoghi) ma anche di Angel Heart (non preccupatevi, però, IO AMO GLI HAPPY ENDING!) che ha influenzato un po' lo svolgimento di queto racconto.... sono solo due mesi che sono tornata a far parte di questa pazza community, ma le ragazze (ed i ragazzi) che popolano questi lidi sono delle presenze meravigliose che riescono a farmi tornare il sorriso anche dopo una giornata storta!  
> Quindi, ragazzi, questo è per voi tutti! e... buon natale!

Ed eccolo qui, il mio personalissimo regalo di Natale per il  
meraviglioso fandom di City Hunter, una one-shot ispirata al Canto Di  
Natale di Dickens, che è palesemente influenzata dagli  
episodi natalizi di City Hunter (di cui i più accaniti fan  
potrebbero riconoscere parzialmente i dialoghi) ma anche di Angel Heart  
(non preccupatevi, però, IO AMO GLI HAPPY ENDING!) che ha  
influenzato un po' lo svolgimento di queto racconto.... sono solo due  
mesi che sono tornata a far parte di questa pazza community, ma le  
ragazze (ed i ragazzi) che popolano questi lidi sono delle presenze  
meravigliose che riescono a farmi tornare il sorriso anche dopo una  
giornata storta!  
Quindi, ragazzi, questo è per voi tutti! e...  
  


  
  


_Ritornerà dicembre con il freddo e i temporali[…]  
Sempre, sempre resterai nella mia mente  
Sempre, sempre tu sei il mio regalo e sei per sempre  
A. Venditti, I Regali di Natale, 2007, di A. Venditti& C. Fadini  
  
_

Mentre camminava a passo spedito attraverso i corridoi gremiti del centro commerciale all’anti-vigilia di Natale, Kaori sbuffava, irritata. Era, anche solo lievemente, soddisfatta che Ryo l’avesse accompagnata a fare compere- e che per una volta avessero _finalmente_ i soldi per passare un Natale decente? Assolutamente sì. 

Ma era felice che Ryo lo avesse fatto per- per cosa, perché aveva avuto _pena_ di lei? Perché si sentiva in colpa? Erano passati ormai mesi dal matrimonio di Miki e Umi, dal giorno in cui lui le aveva detto che sarebbe vissuto per la donna che amava e da cui voleva essere riamato,quasi sei mesi dal giorno in cui le aveva fatto credere di aver afferrato parte del bouquet… e cosa era cambiato esattamente in quei sei mesi? 

Nulla. Come suo solito, Ryo aveva sparato idiozie e scuse, una dietro le altre, che il suo era un amore _generico_ (qualsiasi cosa volesse dire), che quel sentimento lui lo intendeva in senso platonico, che le voleva bene come fosse stata la sua sorellina, e che comunque, lui una compagna non poteva averla, perché avrebbe significato metterla in pericolo, rischiare che fosse rapita, minacciata… lui lo faceva per lei. Perché lei era, _“in senso lato e platonico_ ”, la sua famiglia (ma esattamente, quelle espressioni da dove le tirava fuori?), che non voleva che lei corresse rischi… come se lui non l’avesse salvata quello stesso pomeriggio da un tizio che l’aveva rapita. Senza che lei fosse la sua donna. Come talmente tanti altri prima di lui che aveva perso il conto.

Così, dopo aver fatto un passo avanti (se non solo mezzo), ne avevano fatti talmente tanti indietro che le sembrava di star giocando a Monopoli, quando si atterra sulla casella del tornare alla partenza. Ed il cretino era pure ritornato a rincorrere tutte le sottane che vedeva in giro, gironzolare mezzo ubriaco per locali fino all’alba e importunare le poche clienti che ancora si fidavano ad affidargli un incarico.

E poi, a parte il fatto che aveva ancora troppe cose da fare prima della mezzanotte del 24 dicembre, quando i loro amici li avrebbero raggiunti per festeggiare- incluso decorare e cucinare- per giunta,il tempo era orribile. Sì, odiava i temporali, ma le bufere? Quelle, non le apprezzava di certo, e poi la Mini non era esattamente l’auto più sicura da usare con quel tempo…Sospirò,rammaricata di non aver accettato di fare spese con Miki- almeno la sua amica aveva una solida Jeep con quattro ruote motrici…

“Dì un po’, hai finito di sbuffare?” Ryo mugugnò, carico di pacchetti e pacchettini, mentre, curioso, si guardava intorno. Non apprezzava particolarmente l’inverno. Punto primo, era cresciuto in Centro America, dove il clima era temperato per la gran parte dell’anno, quindi, tanto quanto viveva negli Stati Uniti, quanto quando era “tornato” in Giappone, la neve gli era sempre rimasta sulle scatole. 

E poi… pantaloni lunghi, maglioni enormi, cappotti, scarpe che guardavano più all’utilità che all’aspetto… le donne erano decisamente _troppo_ coperte in inverno, per i suoi gusti.

Entrarono nell’ascensore panoramico, Ryo per primo, appoggiandosi contro la parete di vetro; alzò un sopracciglio quando vide Kaori quasititubante, rimanere immobile in mezzo alle porte aperte. “Beh, ti vuoi dare una mossa? Guarda che fino a che non entri non possiamo muoverci!” Ringhiò, e invece di arrabbiarsi, lei arrossì, mettendogli il broncio. 

“Guarda che se potessi lo farei volentieri, ma il tacco mi è si è infilato in una fuga e non riesco a liberarlo!” 

Ryo la guardò, abbassando gli occhi su quelle belle gambe lunghe su cui aveva fin troppo fantasticato nel corso degli anni, e notò che lei, spazientita, stava cercando disperatamente di risolvere quell’incresciosa situazione, ma invano, colpevole anche il poco equilibrio dato dalle braccia cariche. 

Ryo sospirò, e si piegò a terra su un ginocchio, facendola arrossire- sembrava quasi un cavaliere delle storie medioevali del ciclo arturiano, o il principe che stava per calzare la scarpetta al piede di Cenerentola. Pose una mano sul polpaccio coperto dal tessuto dello spesso collant marrone, facendo scorrere leziosamente, malandrino, i polpastrelli sulla stoffa, con un sorrisetto birbante, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava il collo del piede di Kaori e liberava dalla trappola il tacco. Rimase in quella posizione più a lungo del necessario, tentato di leccarsi le labbra per il succulento tocco che si era concesso, e fece scorrere sulla calzatura un dito, osservandola per bene. 

Erano stivaletti rossi, scamosciati, chiusi da una cerniera in tinta, con un sottile tacco a spillo non troppo esagerato- otto centimetri, gli suggerì la sua vasta conoscenza dei capi di abbigliamento femminile. 

“Carini. Nuovi?” Le domandò, alzandosi, tuttavia continuando quella carezza sensuale con gli occhi, che indugiavano sulla gonna di jeans che spuntava da sotto il cappotto di panno beige. Ryo avvertì come un sussulto, e alzò gli occhi, constatando il lieve rossore che copriva le gote della sua partner. Imbarazzato, volse lo sguardo altrove, e si grattò il collo, cercando di alleggerire la tensione. “Un vero peccato, quel bel tacco si è rovinato tutto, dovrai trovarti un bravo calzolaio se non vuoi buttarli via… anche perché a me fai sempre scenate perché spreco i soldi, e tu cosa fai? Li butti in scarpe! Come se un tacco bastasse a renderti femminile!”

Kaori digrignò i denti, pronta a colpirlo, ma Ryo, quasi avesse presagito cosa stesse per accadere, iniziò a sudare freddo. “Ehm… mi sono ricordato di avere un impegno… ciao ciao! Ti lascio le chiavi della Mini!” disse, lanciandole mentre si dirigeva a rotta di collo verso le scale. “Non aspettarmi per cena, torno tardi!” 

“Ma che… Ryo! Dobbiamo mettere a posto casa!” Gli urlò dietro, leggermente delusa. Quando si rese conto che non l’avrebbe ascoltata, le spalle le si abbassarono, sconfitta, e sbuffò. “Uffa, ma perché deve sempre fare così?”. 

Era notte fonda quando Ryo tornò a casa, dopo aver trascorso la giornata girovagando per informatori prima e bazzicando poi i bassifondi del suo amato quartiere nelle forme di locali di spogliarello, dove la musica assordante, le luci colorate al neon ed il fumo che permeava tutto quanto, i leziosi ed arrendevoli corpi femminili nudi e disponibili avrebbero dovuto, _in teoria_ , allontanare pensieri pericolosi dalla sua anima; ma non era stato così. Ryo, con la sigaretta in bocca ed un bicchiere con un pessimo whisky allungato con ghiaccio che aveva finito per sciogliersi e annacquare quella già di per sé ignobile e schifosa bevanda, aveva passato tutto il tempo a ripensare a _lei_ , alle parole che le aveva detto quel giorno, e alla sensazione che aveva provato mentre le sfiorava la gamba. 

Aveva desiderato posare le labbra su quella gamba, bramato che non fosse stata coperta da spessi collant ma nuda, di poter assaporare ancora una volta la pelle di Kaori. 

Aveva provato desiderio e voglia. 

La voleva. Desiderava perdersi in lei, ma soprattutto, voleva che lei fosse felice, completa, appagata. 

_ Una donna al primo posto _ … sorrise, dandosi del cretino. Da quando era cambiato così tanto?

Sorrise malinconico, appena varcato l’ingresso, sentendo i profumi che riempivano l’ambiente- cannella, patate arrosto, spezie- e con un dito toccò una delle palline dell’alberello che lei aveva apparentemente addobbato da sola. Era vecchio, un po’ malridotto e finto, ma tutti gli anni aggiungevano una o due decorazioni alle altre, cosicché quel coso spelacchiato rappresentava un po’ la loro storia. Nell’appartamento, le lucine soffuse danzavano, dando all’ambiente un’aura come di intimità e pace che lui era ben lungi dal provare. 

Come tutti gli anni, niente presepe: l’unico Cristiano del gruppo era Mick,e per loro, il Natale altro non era che l’ennesima “scusa” per passare del tempo tutti insieme e fingere, per qualche ora, di essere persone normali con lavori normali. Tutti loro, senza nessuna eccezione. 

Salì le scale con passo felpato, senza fare rumore, e per prima cosa controllò la camera di lei, com’era sua abitudine; la aprì, giusto uno spiraglio, e osservò come incantato la figura addormentata di Kaori nella penombra, il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava in modo regolare sotto le coperte, il suo viso in penombra, illuminato dalle luci della strada. Sospirò, scrollando il capo, e tranquillizzato dall’averla vista così, si diresse nella sua, di stanza, dove sispogliò in modo meccanico, gettando a casaccio i suoi vestiti prima di lasciarsi caderesul materasso, a pancia in giù, completamente nudo. 

“Tu, vestirti, mai eh? Povera Kaori, cosa le tocca sorbire!” Sentendo quella voce, Ryo si detestò dal sonno agitato in cui era sprofondato, e guardò la figura davanti a lui, trasparente e che aleggiava ad alcuni centimetri da terra. 

Si diede un pizzicotto, poi sbattè le palpebre una volta. Due. Tre. Un altro pizzicotto. Controllò ancora. Nulla. La figura translucida continuava ad aleggiare dinanzi a lui. 

“Makimura?” gli domandò, fissando la figura dell’amico. Gli stessi capelli scuri, gli occhiali dalla spessa montatura, lo stesso impermeabile sgualcito, la stessa figura ingobbita… “Sei… sei davvero tu?”

Si appoggiò, avvolto come da una fitta nebbia spettrale, alla sedia che Ryo teneva in camera, e sospirò, con i suoi occhi gentili che sembravano sapere più di quanto desse a vedere. “Non sembri stupito…”

Ryo sogghignò. “Beh, ne ho viste di cotte e di crude, credimi. E comunque, nel migliore dei casi sei tu, il mio vecchio amico, nel peggiore sei una fetta dimanzo andata a male… ma comunque, devo dirtelo, vecchio mio, mi fa piacere vederti.”

Makimura sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ryo, non sono qui per un motivo felice. Io continuo a tormentarmi qui, guardandovi ma senza potervi parlare, senza poter intervenire, perché ho tanti rimpianti… non ho mai detto a Kaori la verità sulla sua famiglia, e Saeko… non sono stato onesto nemmeno con lei. Non le ho mai detto chiaramente cosa provassi, o che dal primo momento in cui l’avevo vista avevo desiderato passare la mia vita con lei. E non sono stato giusto nemmeno con te, ti ho lasciato Kaori in eredità senza nemmeno darti la possibilità di scegliere…”

“Kaori è stata la cosa migliore che avresti potuto lasciarmi, amico mio…” Ryo sospirò, mentre, dal comodino, prendeva le sue amate Lucky Strike e se ne accendeva una, guardando pensieroso il fumo che saliva verso il soffitto. 

Makimura non lo criticò. Non lo aveva mai fatto, nemmeno da vivo, forse perché ogni tanto qualche sigaretta se l’era fumata pure lui. Niente rotture dell’anima, da lui, nessun rimbrotto sulla salute, sui soldi, sull’odore… al contrario della sua cara sorellina.

“E allora, perché le fai così, Ryo? Perché la allontani da te?Lei ti ama… perché ti neghi, quando lei è ciò che anche tu brami?”

“Perché…” sospirò, lasciando andare una boccata di fumo. “Perché se non la lego a me, sarà libera di scegliere. Di avere una vita normale…”

“Ryo, lei non vuole una vita normale. Lei semplicemente vuole unavita… con te. Qualunque essa sia.” Makimura gli sorrise, mesto. “Ascolta, vecchio mio, sono venuto da te perché tu non debba soffrire ciò che è capitato a me. I rimpianti sono una brutta bestia, dammi retta, e stanotte mi è stato concesso di farti visita perché ti mostrassi delle cose, affinché tu possa capire il peso delle tue azioni, e come quello che tu scambi per altruismo è in realtà paura.”

“Ehi, ma si può sapere chi ti credi di essere?” Ryo gli rispose a muro duro. Buttò la sigaretta sul pavimento, senza neppure spegnerla, e chiuse la distanza tra lui ed il suo amico. Tentò di afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca, ma Makimura gli fece un sorrisetto furbo quando la mano dello sweeper gli passò attraverso,cosa che fece andare ancora di più in bestia Ryo, che gli ringhiò contro tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro tanto, troppo a lungo. “Secondo te, dopo che sei morto, chi è che si è preso la responsabilità di lei, uh? Guarda che era solo una ragazzina, e tu cosa hai fatto? Hai fatto la stronzata di andare da solo da un cliente che sapevi essere pericoloso, per cosa, dimostrare qualcosa a Saeko? A me? Oppure a te stesso?” 

Makimura scosse il capo, ma qualcosa in lui sembrava essere cambiato, il suo sguarda era quasi come quello di un uomo rassegnato alla sua sorte, al crudele suo destino. Sospirò, nel suo corpo spettrale. “Non credi che rimpianga quella scelta ogni sacrosanto istante? Ho passato gli ultimi anni a vagare per la terra ed i cieli per sfuggire alle lacrime di chi mi amava e ai tuoi non troppo velati insulti. Ed è per questo che sono qui, Ryo. Il passato non ci cambia, ma il presente, il futuro, quelli sono nelle tue mani… e io non voglio che tu o mia sorella possiate essere condannati all’eterna infelicità come lo sono io.”

Lo sguardo di Ryo ricadde sul muro che separava le loro camere, e lo fissò intensamente, quasi avesse potuto percepirla attraverso le sottili pareti. Sospirò, sentendosi sconfitto, e alzò gli occhi al cielo- Makimura e la sua sorellina erano più simili di quanto non avesse mai voluto ammettere, tutti e due testardi, tutti e due persone con le quali lui, alla fine, cedeva. Sempre. Ogni sacrosanta volta. “Okay, allora, sentiamo, cos’è che dovrei fare?”

Con un’espressione di malcelato trionfo, Makimura si alzò in piedi, e si mise dinanzi a Ryo. Mettendo la mano a coppa davanti alle proprie labbra, soffiò con decisione, fino a che una polvere sberluccicante non si alzò nell’aria, finendo sul naso di Ryo e facendolo starnutire diverse volte, a occhi chiusi. 

“Ma si può sapere che diavolo….” Quando aprì gli occhi, li sbattè diverse volte, stupito, guardandosi intorno esterrefatto. Era vestito come suo solito, ed era al poligono, il suo, personale, nel seminterrato del palazzo, e stava guardando… sé stesso, parlare con Kaori.

Lui si stava scrollando i capelli ribelli dopo che lei, scherzosamente, lo aveva colpito con una pistola ad acqua, ed era parecchio seccato ed annoiato. Kaori invece, anche con quel ridicolo costume da Babbo Natale, era la cosa più dolce su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi. Si vergognò istantaneamente di averla trattata male, quel giorno,tanto tempo prima.

“Beh, non si cambia il futuro se prima non si dà un’occhiata al passato, non credi?” Makimura gli rispose, enigmatico come lo era stato in vita, con le mani nelle tasche dell’impermeabile. 

“Ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente? È Natale solo tra una settimana!” Ryo sbuffò a denti stretti, mentre lei non accennava a smettere di sorridere in quel ridicolo outfit. 

“Si, lo so, ma è una specie di prova generale. Stiamo organizzando una festa all’orfanotrofio, perché molti di quei bambini non hanno mai avutouna vera festa di Natale…” Lo guardò, speranzosa, con gli occhi puntati sugli stivali e le guance arrossate, timide. “Ti andrebbe di partecipare anche tu, Ryo?”

“Niente da fare, Kaori, sono molto impegnato nei prossimi giorni,” Fece una risata, un po’ perfida, e la guardò dall'alto in basso, con un sopracciglio alzato in tono allusivo.

“Beh, qualsiasi cosa sia,” gli rispose lei, fiera, arrabbiata, ma soprattutto delusa, senza volergli mostrare quanto il non venire mai per prima nella sua personale scala dei valori e degli impegni la facesse star male. “Sono certa che potrebbe aspettare. Non pensi che portare un po’ di gioia nei cuori di quei bambini sia più importante di tutto il resto?”

“Forse questo varrà per te, ma io sono un uomo adulto, Kaori, e ho ben altri interessi che passare delle ore insieme a dei mocciosi urlanti.” Ridacchiò, facendole scivolare il cappello rosso e bianco sugli occhi. “E comunque, anche io sto organizzando una festa di Natale… a cui parteciperemo solo io e tante belle ragazze, e festeggeremo bevendo e ballando tutta la notte!” 

Kaori strinse i denti, ma tutto nella sua postura suggeriva che stesse per scoppiare a piangere. “Per una volta che ti chiedo un favore potresti farmelo, almeno!” 

“Un favore? Ma andiamo!” La rimproverò, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, parlandole con tono di sufficienza. “Sei scorbutica con me, ti arrabbi sempre e non fai che criticare qualunque cosa io faccia… non credi che anche io potrei aver bisogno di un po’ di comprensione?”

Kaori, colpita nel profondo, abbassò gli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Ryo. 

“Guarda che se fossi un po’ più gentile con me magari potrei soddisfare i tuoi desideri…ma forse è chiedere troppo, vero?” continuò lui, prendendole il mento tra le dita e obbligandola a guardarlo in quelle iridi scure come la notte. Il respiro le morì in gola, il suo cuore si fermò, e Kaori arrossì, chiedendosi esattamente di quali desideri Ryo parlasse- che lui smettesse di trattarla come un uomo o una stupida incapace? Che lui vedesse la giovane donna che stava divenendo? Che la desiderasse, con la stessa intensità con cui lo desiderava lei? O forse si riferiva semplicemente a quella festa, che non sapeva nemmeno più perché l’aveva tirata in ballo? 

Come se il suo tocco l’avesse bruciata, Kaori si allontanò da lui, e lo guardò con i grandi occhi, spalancati, quasi fosse stata un animale in trappola. 

Kaori si voltò, e fece per lasciare la stanza, ma arrivata alla porta, la aprì, e prima di chiuderla si voltò un’ultima volta verso di lui, con gli occhi lucidi. “Non pensavo avessi un cuore di pietra, Ryo, ma stai tranquillo, non ti chiederò mai più nulla!” 

“Perché mi hai fatto vedere questo, Makimura?” Gli domandò, osservandosi sparare con i muscoli tesi, mentre stringeva le labbra e sentiva brividi corrergli lungo la schiena, ma l’amico non gli rispose. Scrollò il capo, e schioccò le dita, passando oltre. Il paesaggio dinanzi a loro cambiò, seppure si trovassero sempre alla stessa latitudine e longitudine; era sempre il loro palazzo, ma stavolta lui e Kaori erano sul tetto, in piena notte. Quel giorno, Ryo lo ricordava benissimo: era stato uno di quelli che avevano cambiato tutto, per lui, stravolgendo la sua intera esistenza.

Fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata come Kaori Makimura- non il suo Sugar Boy- Ryo era sempre stato consapevole di lei. Nonostante avesse già 19 anni, Kaori era ancora acerba, innocente ed immatura, prigioniera, nonostante l’età, di un corpo adolescenziale. Ma il tempo era stato ben più che magnanimo con lei, donandole un corpo meraviglioso ma aggraziato, sensuale senza essere volgare, elegante e sinuoso. Con quel suo contrasto di carattere a volte mascolino, i corti capelli ma quel corpo delizioso, Kaori era il sogno erotico di tanti, _troppi_ uomini, lui incluso, e nella sua innocenza non se n’era mai accorta.

Quel giorno, però, quando aveva pianto nel raggiungerlo davanti all’altare, in quel delicato abito bianco e gli occhi celati dal velo, qualcosa era scattato in Ryo. 

Lui la voleva- non solo il suo corpo, ma anche, soprattutto, quel dedicato animo che lui voleva liberare da ogni tormento. 

Ma lei, lei era così innocente, e lui… lui era un uomo che non aveva veramente un nome, senza passato, senza identità, che troppo a lungo aveva vissuto di sangue e morte, e lei meritava di meglio. 

“Che sciocca, mi ero quasi scordata che fosse Natale, e invece… hai visto? È arrivata la neve a ricordarcelo…” Con coraggio, ma timida, Kaori lo prese a braccetto, e si strinse contro di lui, premendo il proprio seno contro il braccio di Ryo. Non c’era sensualità in quel gesto, ma solo tenerezza e affetto e desiderio di calore. 

“Già…” disse lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo e fingendo di non essere toccato da quel gesto, di non essere provato dalla vicinanza di lei. “E non posso nemmeno farti un regalo perchéal negozio si sono fatti pagare l’intero costo del vestito quando gliel’ho riportato in quelle condizioni.. quindi anche questo mese si va in bolletta… che disdetta.”

Lei si strinse ancora di più a lui, e poggiò il capo contro la forte spalla di Ryo, con il sorriso sulle labbra, appagata ed in pace.

“Perché mi hai fatto vedere questo momento, Makimura?” Ryo gli chiese, onestamente curioso e stupito, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera con la schiena, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel Ryo e quella Kaori, abbracciati come una coppietta, i loro volti sorridenti e in pace illuminati dalla luna che si rifletteva in ogni singolo fiocco di neve, rendendo quell’atmosfera magica, quasi surreale. “Capisco il primo ricordo, lì effettivamente ho fatto del mio peggio, anche se alla fine ho rimediato, ma qui… guardala, è così felice, e anche io!”

“Perché quella felicità sarebbe potuta essere più lunga, Ryo, non durare solo una notte.” Gli rispose l’amico, chiudendo gli occhi sovrappensiero, rammentando forse qualche occasione mancata della sua vita. “Perché lei ti ama, Ryo. Ti amava da tanto tempo, e quel giorno tu avresti potuto darle un segnale, farle capire che ricambiavi i suoi sentimenti. Avreste potuto essere felici insieme da tanto tempo, amico mio, invece tu continui ad ostinarti a trincerarti dietro le tue scuse, e neghi ad entrambi ciò che è vostro di diritto.”

Ryo sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Protese una mano innanzi a sé, nel tentativo di afferrare uno di quei fiocchi e stringerli, quasi potesse conservarlo per serbare quel prezioso ricordo nell’animo, ma il cristallo di ghiaccio lo attraversò come se fosse stato uno spettro come l’amico defunto. “Lo sai anche tu, in questo lavoro, non ci si può legare. Diventa pericoloso, per tutti. Me, lei…”

Makimura guardò la sorella, con un’espressione colma di rammarico, ma che tuttavia denotava serenità: gli mancava, la sua Kaori- questo, Ryo poteva comprenderlo- ma il sapere che lei aveva fatto le sue scelte, e che ogni giorno le faceva di nuovo senza pentirsene, ma con forze e coraggio, e che donava tutta sé stessa agli altri senza nulla chiedere in cambio, sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra, sempre felice, lo rassicurava. 

Aveva scelto bene, l’aveva lasciata in buone mani. Le migliori, forse.

“Sai, Ryo, potrei mostrarti tutte le volte che Kaori, senza che tu l’amassi, è stata in pericolo, a volte perché legata a te, a volte perché, diciamocelo, la mia sorellina è una calamita per i guai, quindi, sai che ti dico?” Sorrise, e di nuovo soffiò l’odiata polvere magica sul viso del compare, facendolo starnutire ad occhi chiusi. 

Il paesaggio cambiò. Non era più il loro terrazzo, ma il Cat’s Eye Cafè, e, se la memoria non lo ingannava… quello era il presente- riconobbe il mazzo di fiori prettamente natalizi che Miki aveva disposto per il locale solo il giorno prima. Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi, poi, leggermente seccato, si voltò verso l’amico con le mani sui fianchi. “Dì un po’, quindi cosa sarebbe questa cosa?La mia personale versione del Canto di Natale?”

“Eh, lo sai, Dickens mi è sempre piaciuto, però sul serio, lo sto facendo per voi, mica per me eh.” Makimura si grattò il capo, leggermente imbarazzato, e, ma Ryo non ne era certo perché non lo riteneva possibile data la sua natura “spettrale”, stava _arrossendo_. “Comunque, su, andiamo a sentire cos’hanno da dire i tuoi amici, okay?”

“Bah.” Ryo sbuffò, leggermente seccato. Si era già stufato di quella messa in scena, voleva solo svegliarsi e pensare che non fosse accaduto nulla, comportarsi come tutti i giorni e cercare di scacciare dalla propria mente come quel Natale, sul tetto, si fosse quasi chinato verso di lei per baciarla, come quel finto matrimonio, vederla camminare emozionata verso di lui, con quell’abito bianco, avesse acceso in lui un barlume di desiderio, il sogno di una vita normale e di un futuro da condividere con lei, fatto di cose semplici e della quotidianità delle milioni di coppie che riempivano il mondo. 

Con passo da elefante, leggermente incurvito, Ryo si avvicinò al bancone, e si sedette, nascostamente dalla coppia che stava finendo le pulizie, al suo solito sgabello; notò Falcon irrigidirsi, come stupito, e puntare il suo sguardo ormai spento verso prima lui poi Makimura, ma fu solo questione di un attimo. Allungò la mano come per sfiorarlo o colpirlo, poi la ritrasse, scuotendo, lieve, il capo, per tornare a dare la sua completa attenzione alla sua amabile sposa.

“Qualcosa non va, Miki?” le chiese, asciugando un piatto. Lei era seduta dietro al bancone, con aria triste, il mento sorretto dal palmo, pensierosa. 

“Pensavo a Kaori. Mi piacerebbe invitarla da noi a Natale, ma so già che non accetterebbe perché non vorrebbe mai fare la ruota di scorta…” Sospirò, persa nei suoi pensieri. “E se li invitassimo tutti e due allo chalet? Potremmo passare tutti e quattro un bel Natale. Potremmo brindare da loro e poi prendere la macchina e passare qualche giorno come delle persone normali…”

“Miki…” la avvertì il marito, con tono deciso. “Non possiamo imporre a quei due delle scelte. Devono deciderlo loro cosa fare della loro vita…”

“Ma non è giusto!” si infervorò lei, saltando in piedi. Digrignava i denti, e guardava il marito con una determinazione tale che tolse il respiro a Ryo, e gli conficcò tante piccole spine nel cuore. “Kaori sta sprecando la sua vita dietro ad un uomo che si rifiuta di ammettere che l’ama! Avrebbe potuto avere tutto dalla vita, fare qualsiasi cosa, e invece no, lei lo ha seguito, e lo ha fatto ancora e ancora e ancora, e cosa ne ha ottenuto? Lui continua a fare il cretino dietro a tutte le belle donne che incontra, e mentre lui si fa la sua vita e se la spassa, lei si comporta come se fosse la sua donna di servizio!”

“Miki…” Falcon si tolse gli occhiai, e li pulì con il grembiule. Erano grandi, scuri… e tristi. Quasi rassegnati. “Ryo ha la sua testa. Fino a che non capirà che a fare così fa più male a sé stesso che a lei, fino a che non sbatterà la testa contro un muro, non accetterà di amarla alla luce del sole.”

“Male a lui? Ma per favore!” Miki sbottò. “Quel cretino si comporta come se Kaori fosse sua moglie,con la sola differenza che non hanno una relazione… però la casa, le finanze e le altre incombenze sono tutte sulle spalle di lei, e lui ha pure il coraggio di essere geloso se qualcuno anche solo la guarda!”

Falcon sospirò, pizzicandosi il naso, quasi fosse esasperato. Fece quasi strano a Ryo, vederlo così… _spazientito_. Era segno che non era la prima volta che quell’argomento veniva toccato, anzi, sembrava che lo avessero ripassato ancora e ancora, fino allo sfinimento.

Miki alzò gli occhi al cielo, e sbuffò, mettendo il broncio al marito, ma poi, un piccolo sorriso le graziò le labbra. 

“Va bene, va bene, la smetto, e cercherò di non intromettermi troppo.” Gli diede un bacio, casto, veloce eppure ricolmo di dolcezza sulla guancia, facendolo divenire rosso come un pomodoro maturo pronto solamente da cogliere. “Tu, marito mio, sei troppo buono. Quel cretino non merita un amico come te!”

Si tolse il grembiule e prese le scale, diretta all’appartamento sovrastante, ma Falcon non la seguì subito. 

“Già…” Pensieroso, fissava il punto in cui Makimura e Ryo si trovavano “Certe cose, Saeba, tu non te le meriteresti proprio…”

Ryo di nuovo rimase di stucco, stupito che il suo amico avesse percepito le loro presenze, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per parlare, Makimura gli pose una mano sulla spalla, ed in vertice di vento freddo e neve sparirono, lasciandosi alle spalle il Cat’s Eye Cafè per approdare in un altro posto ben noto a Ryo- il salotto di casa di Mick, da cui si godeva una discreta visuale della cucina di casa Saeba. 

Kazue doveva essere addormentata; nella stanza c’era solo Mick. Era ancora vestito, anche se si era messo leggermente più comodo, niente cravatta, un paio di bottoni sbottonati, maniche leggermente arrotolate- ed era avvolto nella penombra della stanza. Sospirava, disteso sul divano con la sigaretta in bocca, mentre fissava la finestra, ed allungò la mano verso di essa, come se avesse potuto toccarla, raggiungerla con le punta delle dita…

Scosso come da una forte corrente elettrica, l’americano strinse i denti, e la mano tremò. Mick sospirò, scuotendo il capo e volgendo lo sguardo verso lo schienale del divano, portandosi la mano dolorante al cuore e stringendola con l’altra, come se questo avesse potuto alleviare il suo dolore e la sua angoscia. 

“Se avessi fatto quello per cui ero venuto qui…” sospirò, con la mente che vagava al passato, ricolma di se e ma e mondi possibili. 

“Se avesse amato meno mia sorella, se fosse stata solo una delle tante, lo avrebbe fatto. Amico o meno, ti avrebbe ucciso. E lei sarebbe stata sua…”

Con le mani in tasca, Ryo si appoggiò, sconsolato, al muro, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo dall’ex partner, a cui il suo stesso padre aveva tolto il futuro. 

“Credi che sarebbero stati felici insieme?” Chiese a Makimura. “Tu… puoi vederlo? Sai dirmi se le cose sarebbero andate meglio per lei?” Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare il suo nome. La sua sofferenza era troppa, il solo pensiero di Kaori e Mick insieme erano come una fredda morsa di ghiaccio che gli attanagliava il cuore. 

“Non lo so, Ryo, ci sono cose, possibilità che anche a me non è concesso vedere, ma posso dirti che ci sono cose che Mick rimpiange. Ama Kazue, ma Kaori è stata il suo primo amore, la donna che l’ha convinto a voltare pagina, a smettere di essere un assassino e puntare più in alto. Le vuole molto bene, perché sa che senza di lei oggi non sarebbe qui, e sapere che tu sei troppo stupido o orgoglioso per afferrare una felicità per cui lui farebbe carte false, che i tuoi passi indietro fanno soffrire Kaori e la riempiono di dubbi ed insicurezze, non lo rende certo felice. D’altronde, non rende felice nemmeno me.”

“Mi spiace Makimura. La colpa è mia. Non ho saputo mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto.” Ryo distolse lo sguardo, cercando la finestra di casa. Chissà dov’era, lei, se era ancora a letto, o se si stava già svegliando, chissà cosa pensava, cosa desiderava…

“Ryo, se tu ti fossi limitato a darle quei soldi, allora sì che sarei stato arrabbiato. Ma tu l’hai presa con te, le hai dato una vera casa, e una famiglia. Credimi vecchio mio,” Gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sorridente. “Non potrei essere più orgoglioso di voi due, e se tu decidessi di passare il resto dei tuoi giorni al suo fianco come compagno di vita, puoi star certo che non ti maledirei, anzi…”

_ Ci sono passato anche io, Mick ed io siamo più simili di quello che vogliamo ammettere… _ Ryo ammise tra sé e sé, sorridendo. Anche lui aveva smesso di essere così. Diversi avevano incontrato la canna della sua pistola da quando lei era entrata nella sua vita, ma mai per denaro, mai alla leggera, se lo faceva, era perché non aveva altra scelta, mai come prima opzione. 

“Mia sorella vi ha reso tutti migliori. A volte guardo questo folle mondo e penso che lei sia il collante che vi tiene uniti tutti… anche Saeko la rispetta, sai? A volte la sorprendo a guardare Kaori di sfuggita e sorride, un po’ triste, pensando che sarebbero potute essere come sorelle, che magari avrebbe preferito lei a Reika e le pesti…” Anche Makimura fissava quelle finestre, con gli occhi malinconici e sfuggenti che anche in vita lo avevano caratterizzato. Per Ryo, fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato, o fosse tornato indietro, a quella mattina nel parco quando si erano visti per l’ultima volta. 

“Cosa ti passa per la testa?” Ryo gli chiese, con il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto, con il suo martellio incessante. 

Makimura chiuse gli occhi per un istante, stringendo i pugni ai fianchi. Quando li riaprì, aveva distolto lo sguardo da quella famigliare casa dai mattoni rossi, ed era tornato a fissare Mick. C’era qualcosa in lui che terrorizzava Ryo, che spezzava il suo animo in un modo che nessuno, prima di allora, era riuscito a fare, nemmeno il tradimento dell’uomo che considerava come un padre. 

“Conosci l’effetto Farfalla, Ryo? A volte c’è anche in quei film di fantascienza che ti piacciono tanto _… Può, il batter d'ali di una farfalla in Brasile, provocare un tornado in Texas?_ Dice proprio così. Piccoli fatti che causano grandi cambiamenti…”

Ryo iniziò a guardare prima l’amico, poi la propria casa, sentendosi morire piano, piano. Temeva dove volesse arrivare Makimura, non sapeva esattamente cosa potesse essere, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata come una rovina per lui, loro, tutti quanti. Kaori. 

Makimura si tolse gli occhiali, e li ripulì con un sospiro mesto e carico di sofferenza e rimpianti. Dopo averli inforcati nuovamente, emise un labile lamento, e pose ancora una volta la mano sulla spalla di Ryo, soffiandogli la polverina fatata sul viso; di nuovo sparirono, nel freddo vortice nevoso, e stavolta, fu in un vicolo che si ritrovarono.

Ryo si guardò attorno, attonito. Riconosceva quel luogo, era un vicolo non troppo lontano da casa, nei dintorni di uno dei suoi locali preferiti, in cui, più di una volta, si era addormentato mezzo ubriaco alle prime luci del mattino. Mugugnò, chiedendosi a cosa avrebbe assistito questa volta… avrebbe visto Kaori che lo trovava, ma invece di aiutarlo, di rimbeccarlo, lo avrebbe abbandonato al suo destino?

“Mi spiace doverlo fare, Ryo, ma devi vedere tutto… il passato, il presente… ed il futuro.” Makimura gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e lo spinse all’interno del vicolo. Nevicava, c’era un vento gelido che entrava nelle ossa, e Ryo tremò,forse più per paura che altro, e inconsciamente si strinse nelle proprie spalle. 

Al fondo del vicolo, avvolto nelle tenebre, lo vide. 

Anzi… _si_ vide. Leggermente più vecchio, ubriaco fradicio, mezzo addormentato, gli occhi vitrei, persi nel vuoto, la barba lunga e i vestiti malridotti tipici di chi non si cambiava da giorni e giorni. Era accasciato a terra, coperto solo dal sottile spolverino, con la neve che gli si accumulava sul corpo e sembrava che non gliene importasse nulla.

E poi, e poi, l’altro alzò gli occhi, e fece un sorrisetto di circostanza, quasi avesse voluto schernire chi aveva davanti. Ryo non vedeva chi fosse, solo un’ombra, una figura illuminata alle spalle dalle luci dei lampioni. 

E poi, gli fu davanti, la mano sul fianco e lo sguardo torvo, di chi è in pena ma è al contempo deluso. 

Saeko. 

“Sei patetico, Ryo.” Sibilò, severa, guardandolo dall’alto in basso. “Sei tornato proprio quello di una volta, una sfilza di donne da una botta e via e ogni sera te ne vai a bere in uno dei tuoi localini. Dì un po’, non ti vergogni?”

Lui alzò lo sguardo, in tono di sfida, strascicando le parole. “Se ti faccio tanto pena, perché non ci pensi tu a me, Saeko?”

“Cretino..” lei sussurrò, scuotendo il capo e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi, lei fece un sorriso triste, di quelli che Ryo aveva visto tante volte di sfuggita quando pensavaa Makimura e credeva che nessuno la stesse osservando.Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, e gli scompigliò i capelli, il pollice che sfiorava la cicatrice lasciata da Falcon durante il loro duello al cimitero anni prima. “Ryo, capisco perché tu faccia di tutto per fingere di essere lo stesso di tanto tempo fa, ma questo non mi fa sentire meno triste per te.”

Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, non c’era nulla di sensuale in quel gesto, ma un profondo affetto, quasi materno,ma Ryo sentì che il cuore dell’altro non lo percepiva, come se quella neve lo avesse congelato per sempre. Lei gli diede la mano e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, e l’altro, quasi a malincuore, la accettò, quasi avesse preferito rimanerea morire sotto quella coltre gelida…

“Non capisco, perché Saeko si comporta così? Non è da lei…” Ryo li guardò allontanarsi, stupito, con quella sensazione di terrore che non sembrava volerlo abbandonare, e che minuto dopo minuto si faceva sempre più forte e prorompente nel suo petto. Fece per seguirli, ma l’amico lo fermò, posandogli la mano sulla spalla, e portandolo altrove… erano di nuovo al Cat’s Eye Cafè, ma doveva essere passato poco dalla precedente visione, perché riconobbe il medesimo Ryo seduto davanti al bancone del bar, stesso aspetto, stessi abiti sgualciti.

Il locale era a festa, ma ancora vuoto, e solo un paio di luci erano accese, rendendo l’atmosfera intima ma al contempo quasi spettrale. L’altro era seduto al suo solito posto, aveva una tazza di caffè davanti a sé, dall’aspetto sembrava ormai fredda, e il posacenere ricolmo di mozziconi. Falcon era dietro al bancone, stava risistemando dei piattini e delle tazzine, e sembrava non fare a caso a lui, anche se Ryo sapeva che non era così: Umibozu era all’apparenza freddo e distaccato, ma in realtà era uno dei migliori amici che una persona potesse chiedere. Sincero, leale, onesto… non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ma Ryo era, se non felice, almeno grato che lui e Falcon avessero sotterrato l’ascia di guerra per lasciar spazio a un velato cameratismo.

“Allora Ryo…come ti va la vita?” Falcon gli chiese all’improvviso, appoggiando gli avambracci sul bancone.

“Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca….” L’altro sbuffò, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta, e guardando triste lo sgabello al suo fianco, quello che Kaori amava occupare. Falcon sembrò seguire il suo sguardo, sebbene, dietro gli occhiali scuri, la luce gli fosse ormai divenuta sconosciuta. 

“Ryo, ci conosciamo da tanti anni ormai. Il tempo passa anche per te… e poi, dato quello che è successo… non credi che sarebbe ora che ti ritirassi dal giro?” L’atro sbuffò di nuovo; una nuvola di fumo lasciò le sue labbra, e la guardò avanzare verso il soffitto. 

“Kaori era la tua partner di lavoro, e tu l’amavi, anche se non lo hai mai ammesso apertamente se non al mio matrimonio…” L’amico lo guardò, e nonostante gli occhiali, Ryo poteva percepire la tristezza, il rammarico, la pena. “Sei come un aquilone a cui è stato tagliato il filo… avanti di questo passo, rischi di scivolare sempre più in basso… ed il capolinea è la morte!”

Stizzito, l’altro digrignò i denti, e fissò Falcon ricolmo di odio e disprezzo; le parole che lasciarono la sua bocca furono come veleno, come tante coltellate atte a torturare e prolungare l’agonia di chi veniva colpito. “E quindi, cosa dovrei fare, arrendermi e morire dietro al bancone di un bar, come te? Grazie, ma non è il mio stile!”

Un rumore di vetri che cadevano al suolo, sfracellandosi in mille pezzi, destò la loro attenzione, e seguendo lo sguardo dell’altro e di Falcon Ryo si trovò davanti Miki. I capelli erano tagliati sopra le spalle, le punte girate all’insù,e sul suo viso si potevano notare alcune rughette d’espressione. Tuttavia, non fu questo a colpirlo, scatenando in lui un moto d’invidia e un desiderio quasi bruciante che non credeva possibile, ma allo stesso tempo, ciò che vedeva lo riempiva di calore e tenerezza, quasi di una curiosità infantile. 

Si mosse verso di lei, e arrivato al sua fianco allungò la mano, timido, insicuro, quasi avesse avuto paura di rompere qualcosa, e con la punta delle dita le sfiorò il ventre… Miki era incinta.

“Nascerà a marzo, una bambina.” Makimura sospirò, parlando quasi distrattamente, neanche quelle parole fossero state dirette a sé stesso. “Miki vorrebbe chiamarla Kaori, come la mia sorellina…” 

“Brutto idiota!” Miki urlò a denti stretti, schiaffeggiando l’altro con talmente tanta forza che Ryo vide la guancia tremare sotto all’impronta rossa. “Stai correndo tra le braccia della morte e neanche te ne rendi conto! Non è questo quello che Kaori avrebbe voluto!”

L’altro si limitò ad alzarsi, e senza spiccare parola, con gli occhi bassi persi nel fondo della sua anima, lasciò il locale; una volta uscito dalla porta, Miki crollò, e sotto al peso del dolore, scoppiò a piangere, trovando rifugio tra le braccia del marito.

“No…” Ryo si voltò verso Makimura, sconvolto. la sensazione di terrore che aveva provato dall’inizio di quel curioso e ottenebrante viaggio aveva ora un nome, e aveva trovato casa nel profondo del suo animo, destinata a rimanervi forse fino alla fine dei tempi, o almeno fino a che egli non avesse esalato il suo ultimo respiro.

Kaori era morta.

Questa consapevolezza lo colpì nel petto, con la forza di un colpo di pistola, e Ryo si accasciò a terra, guardando le proprie mani come se su di esse avesse potuto trovare il sangue della tanto amata donna. “Avrei…. Avrei dovuto allontanarla da me quando ne ho avuto la possibilità…” Disse fra sé e sé. Tremando.“È morta a causa mia…io…. non ho mantenuto la promessa che ti avevo fatto... io…”

Ryo tentò di finire la frase, aggiungere qualcosa a ciò che voleva dire al suo più caro amico, ma ogni respiro, ogni sillaba gli morivano in gola. Comprendeva ora la vuotezza degli occhi dell’altro sé: quegli occhi erano morti perché quello era ciò che era accaduto ad una parte di lui, la migliore, il suo cuore. Lei.

“Ryo, ascoltami.” Makimura, nello stesso modo che aveva fatto Saeko con l’altro, si chinò su di lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e guardandolo con occhi gentili, colmi di affetto e amicizia. “Ryo, non è andata come pensi. Non è stata uccisa da dei delinquenti, è stato… il caso.”

E poi… e poi, Ryo alzò il viso, di scatto, con un solo pensiero martellante nella testa, una verità che aveva compreso solo in quell’istante, come se un velo fosse stato rimosso tra lui e la sua coscienza. 

Quello, il mondo in cui Kaori era morta, era il futuro; ma nel suo presente, lei era ancora viva. 

Aveva ancora una chance. Poteva salvarla. 

“Makimura…” Ryo lo guardò negli occhi, terrorizzato, ma al contempo ricolmo di speranza. Alzò una mano, e coprì quella dell’amico sulla sua spalla, stringendola con forza. “Io… c’è una possibilità che io possa cambiare la storia? Posso salvare Kaori?”

Makimura fece cenno di sì, il suo viso graziato da un triste sorriso, su cui però si poteva leggere la speranza.“Ascoltami, Ryo, puoi salvarla. Ma devo mostrati cosa succederà, e soprattutto… devi capire una cosa. Se la vuoi davvero salvare, dovrai accettare la tue responsabilità, verso entrambi. Se non sarai disposto ad essere onesto, la perderai comunque. Sei disposto a fare questo sacrificio?”

“Amare tua sorella non potrebbe mai essere un sacrificio, vecchio mio.” Ryo gli strinse la mano, sorridendo, e prese un profondo respiro, la luce della determinazione e della fermezza era tornata a risplendere in lui; era un uomo con una missione, aveva un caso tra la mani e non avrebbe fallito, mai, per nulla al mondo. “Andiamo.”

Makimura acconsentì, e di nuovo soffiò la polvere sul viso dell’eterno amico, che chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi e cercando di tenere a bada il suo cuore, conscio di ciò che avrebbe visto da lì a poco. Di nuovo avvertì una sensazione di freddo ed umido pungente, ma almeno, stavolta non nevicava più. 

Era a Tokyo, nella sua amata Shinjuku, in pieno inverno. Si guardò intorno, preparandosi per il momento tanto temuto, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe accaduto, come la sua amata Kaori avrebbe incontrato il suo atroce destino. 

Fu allora che la vide, ed il respiro gli morì in gola, lo riempì di tale emozione che anche Hideyuki ne fu commosso, stava spettinando i capelli ad una bambina che aveva giocato nella neve, abbassandosi per poterla vedere negli occhi mentre faceva i complimenti alla madre. Negli occhi aveva una luce particolare, pareva risplendere, e a Ryo tornò in mente l’orfanotrofio. Lei non vi aveva passato tanto tempo solo perché era buona, ma perché amava i bambini, dal più profondo del suo cuore. Sarebbe stata un’ottima madre, e una moglie a cui ogni uomo avrebbe voluto far ritorno. In quel mondo, Ryo sapeva che a Kaori questa possibilità era stata negata, ma si ripromise di cambiare il futuro, e renderla felice, fare in modo che tutti i suoi sogni potessero, un giorno, divenire realtà. 

Kaori si alzò per continuare a chiacchierare con la gentile signora- tutti le volevano bene, a Shinjuku, tutti tenevano a lei come lei teneva alla “sua” gente, e Ryo la guardò da lontano, beandosi della sua presenza che era come un balsamo per la sua anima. “Sai,” disse a Makimura, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. “Hideyuki Saeba non suona tanto male, vero?”

“Non corri un po’ troppo, vecchio mio?” Makimura gli rispose, mettendosi al suo fianco per osservare meglio la sorella tanto amata, quella bambina che dal primo istante che era entrata dalla porta di casa sua gli aveva rubato il cuore.“Prima vedi di far capitolare la ragazza, poi, magari, si parlerà di figli. Ma guarda solo di fare della mia sorellina una donna onesta!”

“Quindi niente maledizione?” Gli chiese, scherzando, sorridendo dolce quando udì il suono della risata argentina di lei, così femminile e delicata a dispetto di quello che le diceva sempre.; Makimura si limitò a scuotere il capo, ridacchiando sommessamente. 

E poi… e poi fu come se tutto stesse accadendo al rallentatore, uno spettacolo che Ryo sapeva si sarebbe impresso nella sua memoria per sempre. Un camion stava sopraggiungendo ad alta velocità, sbandando da una parte all’altra della strada sdrucciolevole, e fu in quel momento che alla bambina sfuggì il pallone di mano. Kaori vide cosa stesse accadendo con la coda dell’occhio, e chiamò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola la piccola, che però, terrorizzata, non si mosse. Guidata dal coraggio e dall’istinto, Kaori si lanciò verso la creatura, spostandola con forza e decisione; tuttavia lei non si alzò, la gamba dolente in una posizione innaturale ed il tacco spezzato che penzolava dalla calzatura… ed il furgone la travolse, colpendola in pieno.

Le sirene della polizia e dei soccorritori riempirono l’etere, mentre attorno a lei, che guardava con occhi vitrei, spenti, il cielo da cui di nuovo ricadeva la neve, una folla di curiosi si stava velocemente formando. Si misero a cerchio intorno alla donna, formando quasi una cupola di protezione, mentre sussurravano, parlavano, piangevano, scuotevano il capo, cercavano di distogliere l’attenzione…

Tutti la amavano, a Shinjuku.

Fu allora che l’altro arrivò. Ryo poté udire il suo grido di dolore mentre la chiamava, la voce spezzata che pareva avere poco o nulla di umano. Si fece strada tra coloro che la circondavano, e cadde sulle ginocchia mentre stringeva il suo corpo esanime e sanguinante tra le mani, macchiando i propri vestiti.

“Kaori….Kaori, devi sopravvivere...” La supplicava, nonostante ormai non ci fosse più nulla da fare, calde lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso, che non riusciva a controllare, non poteva né voleva fermare. “Fallo per me.. per noi…. Non voglio separami da te…”

La strinse a sé, urlando il suo nome con tutta la sua forza, tutta la sua anima, ancora, e ancora e ancora, fino a che ebbe voce, fino a che ebbe lacrime da versare, i loro amici, la loro gente che si avvicinavaa lui, che gli metteva una mano sulle spalle, cercava di dividerlo dal suo amore, i loro occhi pieni di pietà e pena mentre, dal piede di Kaori, scivolava via una calzatura… uno stivaletto rosso scamosciato dal tacco spezzato.

“Mi spiace, Ryo, ma dovevi vederlo.” Makimura gli sussurrò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendola, la voce spezzata, incrinata dalla sofferenza, dal panico, dall’aver visto cosa sarebbe successo alla sua amata sorella. 

Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Cosa poteva ancora accadere. 

Cosa Ryo aveva intenzione di fermare, costasse quel che costasse. 

“Quando… quando accadrà?” gli chiese, la voce spezzata. Il suo volto era solcato dalle lacrime, non dissimile da quello del suo altro. 

“Non sta a me dirtelo, Ryo, ma… ma quello che posso dirti,” gli sussurrò, e sul volto di Makimura tornò un lieve sorriso. “è che le decisioni degli uomini hanno delle conseguenze, anche terribili se le persone non sono disposte a cambiare… ma se abbracciano il cambiamento, allora anche il loro destino può essere mutato.”

Ryo sospirò, tranquillizzato, come se quelle parole avessero sollevato un peso che gli opprimeva la coscienza, e con lacrime di gioia, ed il cuore colmo di amore, guardo l’altro stringere a sé la donna amata, cercando di donarle un respiro vitale. “Mi ricorderò per sempre di ciò che mi hai mostrato, amico mio- il passato, il presente, il futuro- e ne trarrò insegnamento, te lo giuro.”

Makimura non rispose; tuttavia, lo guardò severo, come a obbligarlo a rammentare quell’ennesima promessa per i giorni, mesi, anni a venire, e con tutta la forza che poteva avere, lo spinse, gettandolo a terra, facendolo cadere sul freddo asfalto… che, quando Ryo si alzò nuovamente in piedi, non era null’altro che il parquet della sua stanza.

Un sogno. Era stato tutto un dannatissimo sogno. Alcol, cibo e frustrazioni e senso di colpa gli avevano giocato un brutto scherzo.

Si guardò intorno, frastornato, il corponudo, sudato, avvolto nelle lenzuola. Tutto era come quando si era apprestato ad andare a letto, quando “Makimura” era andato a fargli visita, eppure, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso: _lui_. 

Poteva ancora ravvedersi, cambiare, e donare a Kaori la possibilità di una lunga vita felice al suo fianco. Madido di sudore, con il corpo ancora nudo, Ryo corse nella stanza di lei, per tutta la casa, chiamandola con disperazione, irrequieto, col cuore tuttavia ricolmo di speranza e determinazione: tuttavia, non ricevette risposta alcuna. 

“Cazzo!” Sibilò a denti stretti; lei, non era in casa. Quel giorno, proprio come nel suo sogno, era uscita...

Ryo sapeva di non essere stato razionale, ma dopo l’incubo, dopo aver visto che per davvero lei non era dove lui si aspettava, si era messo i primi capi che aveva trovato sotto mano, e si era diretto nella strada che lo “spettro” di Makimura gli aveva mostrato, il luogo dove, in quella orripilante visione, Kaori aveva trovato la morte, guidato dall’istinto e dalla paura.

Era lì. Vestita con quei ridicoli stivali col tacchetto rossi, jeans e un cappotto di panno sopra al maglione a collo alto bianco, proprio come il giorno prima.

Vide Kaori, chiacchierare amicalmente con la bambina con il pallone in mano e sua madre, e sorrise, decidendo di non disturbarla e di godersi ancora un po’ lo spettacolo- Kaori quando era felice era di una bellezza incredibile, era a suo agio, ed irradiava una luce che gli riempiva l’anima. Sospirò, perso in quei pensieri, beandosi della sua presenza da lontano, un balsamo per la sua anima, quando avvertì qualcosa di sinistro avvicinarsi, e Ryo fu scosso da brividi, non di freddo ma di terrore. 

Un camion – _quel camion-_ stava sopraggiungendo ad alta velocità, sbandando da una parte all’altra della strada sdrucciolevole, e fu in quel momento che alla bambina sfuggì il pallone di mano, e Ryo si sentì il sangue ribollire nelle vene, fu colto da un profondo senso di angoscia e terrore mentre la sua mente era invasa dal ricordo straziante di quell’incubo. 

_ Non era un sogno. Era qualcosa di peggio.  _ Perché stava accadendo davvero. Lì, in quel momento. Proprio come glielo aveva mostrato Makimura _._

Come se stesse osservando la scena al rallentatore, vide Kaori lanciarsi verso la creatura, spostandola con forza e decisione; tuttavia lei non si alzò, la gamba dolente in una posizione innaturale ed il tacco spezzato che penzolava dalla calzatura.

Ci mise pochi secondi a reagire, eppure, gli parvero una vita intera, e con decisione e determinazione tirò fuori dalla fondina l’amata Python. E poi…

E poi, due spari- uno al penumatico, uno al semiasse- con la sua fidata Magnum 357, e si lanciò di corsa verso di lei, prendendola tra le braccia e rotolando oltre il guardrail, il corpo di Kaori premuto contro il suo, i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono, pazzi, come lo scalpitio di una mandria scalpitante.

“Tutto bene, Partner?” Le chiese con un lieve sorriso, prendendole il volto tra le mani e disegnando arabeschi con i pollici sulla pelle della donna. Kaori stava tenendo una mano stretta al petto, e guardava con terrore il camion che, colpito dalle pallottole di Ryo, aveva deviato la sua folle corsa, evitandola per puro miracolo. 

No, si corresse. Non per miracolo. Era stato _lui_ a salvarla. Ancora una volta. 

Scoppiò a piangere, calde lacrime traditrici che non fu in grado di contenere, e tra i sommessi singhiozzi, lo cercò, gettandogli le braccia al collo e nascondendo il suo viso nella maglietta rossa uguale alla decina di altre che indossava dodici mesi all’anno, e mentre ringraziava qualsiasi potere superiore lo avesse portato sulla sua strada, mentre sussurrava _grazie_ all’amato fratello per averla affidata a quell’uomo straordinario, Kaori trovò pace e tranquillità in quella fragranza che conosceva bene e che aveva imparato se non ad apprezzare, per lo meno ad amare- era Ryo, con il suo profumo di polvere da sparo, bourbon, sigaretta e dopobarba Denim, era casa e pace e sicurezza e completa fiducia.

“Su, calma, Kaori, va tutto bene. Sono o non sono qui, uh?” Le chiese, mentre spostava le mani e prendeva ad accarezzarle i capelli, inspirando il suo profumo di miele e vaniglia, gli occhi socchiusi ed un piccolo sorriso malandrino sulle labbra, nella speranza di stemperare il terrore nell’animo di entrambi;i loro cuori si placarono, i loro battiti quasi sincronizzati, e Ryo si sentì avvolto da un calore ed una pace che gli erano stati quasi totalmente sconosciuti fino ad allora, e che aveva tentato invano di allontanare negli anni. 

Quel calore era casa, era lei, con la sua presenza, il suo amore, il suo cuore. La donna che non voleva ma che gli era capitata tra capo e collo, la donna che rifuggiva ma che, invece di rincorrerlo, lo attendeva paziente con un sorriso timido sulle belle labbra. La donna di cui non sapeva di avere bisogno, ma che senza di cui sarebbe divenuto solo l’ombra di se stesso. 

_ Basta fuggire,  _ si disse, mentre Kaori giocherellava con un ciuffo dei suoi capelli alla base del collo e lui si limitava a stringerla a sé, per essere certo che fosse vero- che si fosse salvata. Che _lui_ l’avesse salvata.

Avrebbe desiderato rimanere lì per ore, bearsi della scoperta che anche l’angelo della morte non solo poteva amare, ma anche essere riamato e provare gioia e pace, ma entrambi sobbalzarono quando avvertirono un rumore di sirene in lontananza. 

Ryo non le chiese nemmeno se potesse camminare, si limitò a prenderla tra le braccia come uno sposo con la sua novella compagna, e corse a perdifiato alla ricerca di qualche vicolo scuro, magari la casa di qualche informatore che gli dovesse un favore, con lei che gli stringeva le braccia al collo, arrossendo lieve, accoccolandosi contro di lui, inspirando lieve il suo profumo tutto maschile. Ryo trovò un nascondiglio che facesse al caso loro, ed entrò in uno stretto vicolo tra due palazzine di mattoni rossi, non troppo dissimile da quella in cui vivevano loro; si allontanò dalla strada, e poi la posò a terra, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro le sudicie pareti, e rifoderò la sua amata arma che ancora aveva in mano.

“Stai bene?” si limitò a chiederle, incerto se guardarla negli occhi, certo che tutte le sue difese, tutti i muri che negli anni aveva eretto tra loro per metterla al sicuro e allontanarla un giorno da sé sarebbero crollati se lo avesse fatto. 

“Sì…” si limitò a dire lei. Sorrise, Kaori- un sorriso dato dalla certezza che Ryo per lei ci sarebbe sempre stato, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarla. Cercò la sua mano, ed intrecciò le dita a quelle dell’uomo, e si perse in quella curiosa visione, in quel contrasto di bianco e scuro.

Timidamente, Ryo ricambiò il gesto, arrossendo lieve, mordendosi il labro e guardando altrove, quasi fosse stato un ragazzino impacciato alle prese con l’amore per la prima volta. 

E chissà, pensò lei, forse era così. I bambini imparavano a relazionarsi col loro prossimo nei primi cinque anni di vita, e Ryo dei suoi primi anni non ricordava nulla, e poi… poi, era finito in mano ad un gruppo di uomini che lo avevano trasformato in un bambino soldato. Lui poteva lodare Kaibara, Kenny e tutta la loro banda quanto voleva- sì, anche il Professore- ma loro gli avevano negato la possibilità di una vita normale tenendolo con sé, invece di lasciarlo a chi si sarebbe preso amorevolmente cura di lui, dandogli magari una nuova famiglia- o scoprendo magari chi fosse in realtà. 

Ryo non era cresciuto con veri modelli, aveva conosciuto la guerra, il sangue, la morte, la violenza, il tradimento e la dissolutezza. Non si era mai donato a nessuno, perché aveva passato la vita a guardarsi le spalle, mollando la gente quando non gli era più di alcuna utilità, o quando minacciavano di divenire un ostacolo alla sua freddezza. Con suo fratello e lei, però… era scattato qualcosa.

Lui era l’uomo che aveva conosciuto sedicenne, eppure, allo stesso tempo, non lo era, perché era cambiato. In meglio.

“Sai, Ryo, io sono una ragazza semplice…” iniziò a dire Kaori, arrossendo, guardandosi i piedi- il tacco di uno degli stivali si era spezzato, rendendoli del tutto inservibili- non voglio grandi dichiarazioni, né un uomo che combatta le mie battaglie, oche intraprenda chissà quali imprese in mio nome. Io… vorrei essere al tuo fianco, che tu tornassi da me, sempre, per poter avere la nostra versione del felice e contenti, che non deve essere per forza quella delle favole, perché lo so che tu lungi dall’essere il classico principe azzurro, ma, beh, io non sono nemmeno la classica principessa, no?” 

“Dì un po’, mi stai facendo la proposta, Kaori?” Scherzò, finalmente volgendo lo sguardo verso di lei. Nonostante l’ora non fosse eccessivamente tarda, stava già calando il buio, i lampioni gettavano la loro luce soffusa su di loro e la neve iniziò a cadere, soffice, come se fossero in una favola. “Perché, sai, prima normalmente ci dovrebbe essere un po’ di corteggiamento, o almeno dei preliminari…”

La strattonò, facendola di nuovo cadere nelle sue braccia, e le diede un velocissimo bacio a fior di labbra, una carezza quasi, e le sorrise quando lei lo fissò stupita, con i suoi grandi occhi castani spalancati. “Ma non ti avevo insegnato a chiudere gli occhi quando si bacia?”

Kaori sorrise, sentendo gli occhi colmi di lacrime di gioia. Ryo l’aveva sempre saputo, che era lei la misteriosa Cenerentola con cui aveva passato una notte da favola fingendo di essere una coppietta innamorata alla scoperta della grande città. L’aveva riconosciuta fin da subito. Kaori non ne aveva avuto la certezza fino a quel momento, ma lo aveva sospettato, complice quell’orecchino smarrito che era misteriosamente riapparso nella tasca dei suoi jeans.

Riprese a giocare con la ciocca scura mentre con l’altra mano stringeva, languida, quella di Ryo, che se ne stava bellamente appoggiato contro il muro con totale naturalezza, la mano libera in tasca. “E com’è che poi non mi hai baciata, eh stallone?” lo canzonò, cercando di stemperare un po’ dell’emozione che le impregnava il cuore. 

“Che domande. Perché quelli non eravamo noi, quelli erano il principe azzurro e Cenerentola, e non volevo che ti facessi chissà che viaggi mentali chiedendoti perché ti baciavo se ti mettevi un vestitino e ti truccavi, ma facevo lo stronzo tutti gli altri trecento sessantaquattro giorni all’anno. E poi, scusa, perché baciare lei…” liberò la mano dalla tasca, sollevandole il mento così che lo guardasse negli occhi. “Se, con un po’ di pazienza, avrei potuto baciare _te_?”

Si chinò verso di lei nel medesimo istante in cui lei si mise in un punta di piedi per diminuire la loro differenza in altezza, e finalmente, le loro labbra si incontrarono; timida, Kaori rispose alle sensuali provocazioni di Ryo, imitandone i gesti in quell’erotico intreccio di lingue, quel sensuale accarezzarsi di labbra, ma quando avvertì il sorriso di lui, e sentì che il suo cuore era finalmente in pace, dovette staccarsi, sopraffatta dalla potenza dei loro sentimenti e dall’emozione.

“Ryo…” gli chiese, trepidante, volgendo lo sguardo altrove, incerta se fosse perché avesse paura della potenza del suo amore, o perché temesse la risposta di lui. “Perché?...”

Lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Perché non volevo passare un altro attimo lontano da te, Kaori, e perché, se tu sei una donna semplice, io sono un uomo ancora più basico: voglio tornare alla sera a casa con te, mangiare insieme, magari ordinare una pizza e mangiarla sul divano mentre facciamo finta di voler guardare un film e finiamo invece per baciarci e fare l’amore… e voglio stringerti ogni sacrosanta notte, donna. Fino a che avrò respiro.” La guardò, lascivo, alzando un sopracciglio, facendola arrossire, prima di scoppiare a ridere, felice e sollevato. “Obbligatoriamente completamente nudi- anzi, se fosse possibile, dovresti stare nuda in casa, sempre. Abbiamo tanto, tanto, tanto tempo da recuperare, e io non vedo l’ora di mettermi al lavoro, dolcezza.”

Mentre la neve imbiancava le vie di Shinjuku, Ryo le strappò un altro bacio, e, prendendola per mano, si incamminò verso la loro casa- il loro nido, e lei si strinse a lui, appagata e felice di poter finalmente avere ciò che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, che riteneva appartenere solo ad altre. All’improvviso, però, Ryo si fermò, ed iniziò a fissarle le gambe, e senza aggiungere una sola parola, si chinò a terra, e le sfilò le scarpe, gettandole nel vicolo vicino ad un cassonetto dell’immondizia, lasciando Kaori solamente con le spesse calzamaglia. 

“Questi ci hanno dato fin troppi problemi. Meglio sbarazzarsene… ti compro un paio di scarpette nuove per il tuo compleanno!” Dichiarò mentre le faceva l’occhiolino a la prendeva nuovamente per mano. 

“Però c’è una cosa che non capisco…” Kaori sospirò, mordendosi le labbra. “Stamattina non ti ho detto dove andavo, non ti ho nemmeno lasciato un biglietto perché ero ancora arrabbiata con te… come facevi a sapere che ero qui?”

Le diede un veloce bacio nei capelli, sorridendo. “In realtà, Kaori, questa è una storiella davvero interessante… la vuoi sapere davanti a una bella tazza di cioccolata calda?”

  



End file.
